Trials
by TessaWeston
Summary: (OC Story) Eren has been doing and going through a lot since joining the Scouting Legion, but what happens a girl neither he nor his friends have ever seen before joins the Scouts as well in their year, and is automatically given the opportunity to ride in the Commander's unit, though she has no higher status than recruit? And why is it that Eren is so enticed by her?
1. Prologue

**Hello fellow Snk/AoT fans! How are you all doing? Pissed off and beyond upset that the season is over and we still have about 3 or 4 days until the next chapter of the manga? Yeah, I am too . . . But, I think it is finally time for me to write my fanfiction for this wonderful, wonderful creation. I do want to warn you though, I am going along with the chapters, this will be spoilery if you haven't read the manga (not in the prologue or maybe first chapter, but definitely further down the road. I'll warn you), and that since we still don't know everything about every single character, this will be a bit opinionated when it comes to relationships.**

**Armin Arlert's POV: Eren's Trial**

Eren's trial was worrying me too much, making my heart pound against my chest. There was a chance that Eren was going to die, and knowing Mikasa and I, we would too to try and save him before the Military Police got the chance.

Zackley just sat high up at his post, watching silently like most of us as the Military Police yelled where they stood and a civilian fought with a Wallist. This was beginning to get out of control. Just then, when Eren started screaming and shouting that Mikasa was fully innocent, it sent chills down my spine, and judging from her face, I'd have to assume Mikasa was shocked too. Though, I think she was sort of thrilled deep down that he was defending her with such passion. They really were like brother and sister.

"Weapons ready!" shouted the Military Police head, and we all went still. I looked over to where I had seen Pixis, and noticed a girl standing beside him. Her face was a heart shape, and she wore a trainee uniform, though I had never seen her before. Her hair was a light blonde, lighter than mine; it was actually nearly white it was so blonde, and her eyes were a powder blue, not a deep blue like most of us with blue eyes. Her face twisted with horror as she was watching Eren, biting her bottom lip as her large eyes were intent and focused on Eren. I turned my head back to my friend and saw that he was being assaulted by Levi; I looked to Mikas and grabbed her arm, telling her to wait. "Wait, Levi . . ."

"What is it?" Levi asked, removing his foot from Eren after kicking him too many times. I noticed though that Mikasa and I, along with Pixis, the strange blonde girl, and those in the Scouting Legion, that everyone seemed utterly shocked that a human could be doing this to another human, even though it had just gotten out of what Eren and Mikasa had done when they were younger.

"That's dangerous . . . What if he gets angry and turns into a Titan?" I picked my eyes up from Eren's bloody body to the MP leader and glared at him. Eren wouldn't do something so reckless that could kill so many people in one place, _especially _some of the best fighters of humanity and Mikasa and I.

"What are you saying? Aren't you going to dissect him?" Levi asked, grabbing a bit of Eren's hair and showing his bloody, beaten face to the Military Police. After that, Levi tried to speak of how Eren would be useful and Commander Smith explained what would be done if Eren was turned over to the Scouts. Everyone was quiet then, and Zackley nodded, ruling a decision.

**Eren Jaeger's POV: After the trial**

"You have my utmost respect," Commander Smith said to me, offering his hand. I was in owe, but said thank you and quickly took his hand, shaking it. I nearly shit myself when Levi sat next to me and started talking, but I told him I understood why he did it, and that I _was _actually thankful for it.

"I think you went too far." I had expected Hanji to say that, but when I looked up, there was a girl who was only about two inches short than me standing there in a Trainee uniform, but I had never seen her before. I definitely would have remembered those eyes. She had freckles across her nose and upper cheeks below her eyes, though her hair was long and looked silky, a nearly white blonde. She wore a violet shirt beneath her jacket and a purple ribbon in her hair, pulling back the bangs from her face. "You knocked his tooth out, Levi!" She looked down at him with her hands on her hips, but he stood and was her height.

"Don't treat me like a child, Dakota. I am older than you and a higher rank." Levi said in his usual tone, though he didn't attempt to curse or really even sound overly harsh like he had with everyone else, even Hanji and Commander Smith.

"Well, I've got your tooth right here, Eren." This time it was Hanji who spoke, and after a little conversing between her and Levi, she asked me to open my mouth. I did, and everyone looked surprised. "The tooth . . . It already grew back."

The girl, Dakota, looked surprised and had her arms crossed casually over her chest, staring wide-eyed at me. I looked back in her eyes, and though I would faint from their beauty.

**So yeah, that's it for the prologue. For those of you who really want Eren and Mikasa to get together, I will tell you now it will not happen; I don't really care if it makes me lose readers. I personally believe that Eren and Mikasa are **_**brother and sister**_**, not boyfriend and girlfriend.**

**Also, please comment or follow the story or me or something. I love getting reviews because it really helps.**

**But, I still hope you liked the story and I will be posting again soon. I will be calling everyone and everything by how it is spelt in the manga, except for Levi because I can never full remember and if someone who hasn't read the manga is reading, they don't get confused. But yes, I do know his name is really Rivaille. Also, if any of you were wondering what Dakota's eyes were like, go to this link of a color swatch. Her eyes are a touch lighter, but like this: ** sites/default/files/2307/media/images/Powder_Blue_ 429696_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow Snk/AoT fans! How are you all doing? Pissed off and beyond upset that the season is over and we still have a few days until the next chapter of the manga? Yeah, I am too . . . But, I think it is finally time for me to write my fanfiction for this wonderful, wonderful creation. I do want to warn you though, I am going along with the chapters, this will be spoilery if you haven't read the manga (not in the prologue or maybe first chapter, but definitely further down the road. I'll warn you), and that since we still don't know everything about every single character, this will be a bit opinionated when it comes to relationships.**

_**Rated T for Teen (minor language)**_

**?'s POV:**

I stood in front of my mirror early in the morning, getting on my green pants that I fashioned myself out of an extra hood, managing to shrink the Wings of Freedom and put them on my left thigh, where a pocket would be in normal pants. I wore the brown boots that they gave us as part of our uniform and my purple shirt that was like all my others, ending just past my elbows. I looked at myself in the mirror and brushed out my whitish-blonde hair, staring at my powdered-blue eyes to ensure they didn't look too tired and tied my purple ribbon that I always wore in the back of my hair to make a low ponytail.

Now that Eren was going to be under our watch, we had to live in that weird old castle that was once a Scouting Legion HQ. I, like everyone else, got my own room that Levi was _so_ happy to clean even though he hardly let it show. Everyone knew that he loved to clean.

The rest of the Scouts hadn't come yet, so it was only Irvin, Mike, Levi, his squad, Eren, and myself. Luckily, there was Petra who was a nice girl a little older than I, so I got to talk with her whenever I needed or wanted a sophisticated conversation. Sure, all the guys were older and definitely serious, except around me when we all sitting around. I was sort of known for being the goofball, which was a good and bad thing, so I never got to have intelligent conversations or get my views across.

Walking away from my mirror, I went and opened my door, only to bump into Levi. "What's up?" I asked as I leaned on the door handle.

"What? An old friend can't come in and say hi?" I swear I could have seen him smile for just a moment, but even I knew that he hardly ever smiled, though he did laugh when in my company. Irvin pulled him off of the streets a few years prior, and that was when I met him. Even though Levi was extremely close with the Commander, I think he was closer with me.

"Oh, an old friend can, but I was heading back into the city to get ready for the decision of which branch of military to go into."

"I know. I told Irvin I would escort you an hour earlier than what he's leaving so that it wouldn't be awkward that you both show up at the same time." Levi passed me my harness, white pants, and my trainee jacket that he insisted he wash, steam-press, and personally dry to ensure they looked perfect for the ceremony. "I just can't believe that after coming to stay here a few days, you're going to be going into the Stationary Guard with Pixis."

I nodded in agreement but knew that it was a lie. "It's a good thing that he was the one that trained me instead of me going into normal training. Huh?"

**Irvin Smith's POV:**

After getting done telling the trainees what I was planning, I knew that most would leave. I was right. Only twenty two stayed, out of what must have been hundreds. Though, one face caught my eye. I saw her standing there with an absolutely perfect salute, her white-blonde hair blowing in a small breeze, the freckles on her cheekbones and the bridge of her nose more noticeable in the torchlight along with her powdered-blue eyes.

As I looked to that girl, I grew a bit angered. She _swore _to me that she would go into the Stationary Guard with Pixis if I convinced the man and veteran to train her since she was the age of ten, and never have her join a trainees class with others her age. Pixis wasn't far away, so he _must _have known about it. Though, just in case he hadn't, I called out, "You, in the middle row all the way to the left, what is your name?"

I already knew her name, it was a name that I would always know and that there would never be a single chance of forgetting. She stood up more straight, a keen and clever grin at the corner of her mouth. She kept her perfect salute as she began to speak. "My name is Dakota Smith, but I go by Koti."

A low murmur started to go around the courtyard to those that were standing around. I was the only Smith within the walls, meaning that now, everyone realized she was my little sister. "And why, Koti, have you decided to join the Scouting Legion?"

Koti looked up at me with a serious and meaningful glance. "I want to fight for mankind, and would rather die in the hot and steaming belly of a Titan-bastard than stay behind the walls shitting myself because I am too afraid to protect our race."

I nodded and dismissed everyone, amazed that _my _baby sister, actually gave an answer similar to my own when I was asked as a graduate, when she was not there nor knew my answer that I had given.

**So yay, chapter 1 done. Please comment, follow, all that good stuff that pleases you. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow Snk/AoT fans! How are you all doing? Pissed off and beyond upset that the season is over and the manga keeps leaving us hanging? Yeah, I am too . . . But, I think it is finally time for me to write my fanfiction for this wonderful, wonderful creation. I do want to warn you though, I am going along with the chapters, this will be spoilery if you haven't read the manga, and that since we still don't know everything about every single character, this will be a bit opinionated when it comes to relationships.**

_**Rated T for Teen (minor language)**_

Koti Smith's POV:

I was in class with the other new recruits, learning out our new tactics for when we were to go out into the Titan land beyond Wall Rose, when suddenly Irvin came bursting in. Ever since I officially joined the Scouting Legion, he had been breathing down my neck as though I were about to run out of the wall aimlessly to try and kill all the Titans. I wasn't _that _reckless.

"Smith," he said to me. He didn't call anyone else by their last name, so it kind of bothered me that he did it to me. It was like he was purposely doing it to prove that he wasn't going to give me special treatment. "I need to go over important strategizing with you. Squad Leader Ness, may I take her with me?"

"Of course, Commander Smith," Ness said with a smile. I rolled my eyes and stood up from beside Sasha.

"Don't forget about hanging out later, Koti," she said to me as I stood. She, Christa, Ymir, and Mikasa all asked me to hang out with them so that I could get to know them better. It was sorta a pitty invite I knew, but I didn't actually mind considering the fact that I didn't know anyone anyway.

"I'll make sure to come on time," I said with a smile and a nod. "Promise." I looked to the other girls that were all across the room and they all smiled, even Mikasa who smirked. I definitely liked everyone based off of what I had known about them so far; or at least those that were close with Eren and his close friends.

Nodding my head in a sort of bow to Squad Leader Ness, I left the room with Irvin and Levi, who was waiting out in the hallway with Hanji. "I still can't believe that you did that, Koti," Hanji said in her usual, amazed voice. I loved Hanji like a sister, and we got along very well and easily, and yet this made me laugh.

"I refuse to sit by. Sure, the Stationary Guard help and protect the people, but I do not want to be that. I want to fight the Titans, and kill. Them. All."

Levi picked his head up a bit as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, one palm of his foot against the wall. "You talk like Eren. He says the exact same thing."

"Yeah, but knowing me, Eren would probably live longer than me," I said with a shrug. I was fully fine with dying, but I knew that I would make it through. I knew that I would make a difference and survive in the end. It wasn't me being cocky; I simply knew myself and what it was that I was capable of. Besides, if you think you can die, you will.

"You know that's bullshit," Levi said. We all began walking down the hall to Irvin's private organizing room as I called it, not even knowing what to call it. It was an office turned bedroom, but still with all of the essentials to be an office. Whatever it was, Mike was already there waiting for us.

I had known the four of them since I was young, and to be honest, I always secretly thought that Mike and Irvin were an item, but I would never even consider asking unless I _really _had strong feelings they liked each other in a romantic sense.

"You are going to ride in my party," Irvin said as he sat down at his desk. He wanted me to sit across from him at the front of the desk, but I instead sat to his right on top of the desk, my legs crossed over themselves. I saw that Hanji wanted to laugh. "Instead of being split into groups with the other new recruits, do you understand, Koti?"

I nodded my head, annoyed that he was again keeping a strong eye on me, but I agreed nonetheless.

"And once my squad and I get into the forest, I want you to join them with the horses, continuing to go forward," Levi said as he stood in front of the desk with Hanji and Mike.

I nodded again, smiling wide and enjoying the fact that I would get to ride with Eren and Petra, and the other guys too.

_4 hours later:_

I was walking back to my room after hanging out with the girls. We really only talked about our hometowns and what life was like before the Titans attacked, most of us coming from Wall Rose, except for Mikasa who came from the district that was first destroyed.

As I was walking though, I was stopped by someone in the shadows. It made me jump slightly from surprise, and I was a bit angered with myself that I let it be shown that I was shocked.

"Koti," the voice said in the darkness. "Are you okay?" The voice was flat and monotone, but did manage to hold emotion that wasn't normally there. It was Levi.

"Yeah, you just scared me." I furrowed my brows as his figure came into view in the dark hallway. I noticed that Petra's room was right there, and he was closing the door. My eyes growing wide, I whispered quickly, "You were just in Petra's room?!"

"Shhh. Yes." All he did was wink and walk away, leaving me there.

"You. Bad. Boy," I laugh-whispered to myself as he laughed and walked away. I nodded with a smile, knowing that both Petra and Levi had secretly liked each other.


End file.
